


The L.W.K.

by unitchiefwives



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Assassins, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Love, Undercover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitchiefwives/pseuds/unitchiefwives
Summary: JJ and Emily have to go undercover to stop the L.W.K. which is a group of assassins that only accept women. During their journey will they fall in love? Will someone get hurt? What will everything they go through lead to in the end? Will the L.W.K. be their new beginning or a means to an end.





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Luke and everyone else were nonchalantly looking through the blinds in Emily’s office as she was talking to Cruz. Tara was still looking as she answered him, “I don’t know, but maybe your mom does.” Luke smiled and rolled his eyes as everyone else started laughing, “Ha ha, very funny.” 

Matt patted Lukes desk, “It’s okay, we all know you try.” Luke rolled his eyes once more before bringing up the topic again, “I’m serious, Cruz never comes here.” Reid had been watching Cruz and Emily’s body language since he saw them and spoke up, “Whatever it is, it’s not going to be good.”

JJ stretched back her shoulders at the sound of that because she knew Reid was usually right. She didn’t need another backstop, Emily going to Paris, or Reid going to jail kind of situation. She was about to start working again until she heard the sound of Garica’s heels stomp across the floor. She turned to look up at her and all the quirky blonde had to say to them was, “I don’t know.” as she threw her arms up in confusion and walked into the unit chiefs office. 

When that happened, Emily and Cruz both turned their heads to the bullpen only to catch the curious agents turn their heads quickly. They couldn’t blame them for being curious, they were profilers and this wasn’t normal. Once Garcia was in, Cruz got up and shut the blinds. The rest of the agents finally gave up on trying to figure it out and went back to work. 

After about twenty minutes, Cruz slowly opened the door and looked at JJ, “Agent Jareau, will you please join us?” JJ stretched her shoulders back again and answered, “Yes sir.” as she got up she turned to her other teammates and shrugged because now she was even more confused. As she walked off, she left the other members to wonder even more about what was going on. 

Walking into Emily’s office she found the unit chief at her desk, Cruz standing next to it and Garcia in the chair across from it. JJ slowly walked next to Garcia and just stood there in suspense as she waiting for them to say anything, something. Cruz looked between her and Emily before presenting her with a file that had a CIA seal across it. She looked up at him before picking up the file, she opened it and started reading. She figured Garcia lied before for the sake of the big guns coming in and that Emily had already read it so she just assumed she was catching up to their level. After scanning over it, she realized what kind of actual level it was. She closed the file and looked at everyone in the room, “You’ve got to be kidding?” 

She looked at Emily and the brunette looked at her and threw her arms up, “Hey, I said the same thing. I tried to fight this too but the CIA is insisting.” JJ turned to Garcia, “Buttercup, trust me too, they really want you both for this.” 

Full of disbelief she finally came full circle and talked to Cruz, “Matt, come on...I have two kids.” he looked at her with a constant stare because he honestly felt for her but he knew that no one could say no to the CIA, “JJ I’m sorry, if it helps I tried too but they just really want you two.” she then went back to Emily, “Em, are you okay with this?” Emily bit her bottom lip as she was staring at her desk. She unclenched her teeth from her lip and looked up at JJ, “Yes because we get to help save lives, but no because you have two kids, there is this team and last time I went undercover I almost died 7 years later.”

JJ started pacing as she was thinking. She did that for a while before stopping and turning to Cruz, “Do we even have a choice?” he let out a huge sigh, “Yes, you both do but at the same time, Garcia went through the stats and you two are the best agents for the case and this group needs shut down.” JJ turned once more to the other blonde, “Is this true?” it’s not that she didn’t believe Cruz, it’s just that she trusted Garcia more. The tech goddess nodded in reply and opened up her screen to show her. 

Emily could see JJ going crazy and she was going a little crazy herself so she stood up, “Cruz, Garcia, can you guys give us a second please?” Garcia headed out and Cruz nodded, “Of course, it’s just they need to know today.” Emily gave him a death glare as he walked out. As soon as the door shut, JJ was hunched over in Emily’s chair with her hands on her forehead between her knees. Emily walked over in the drawer next to her and pulled out a bag of Cheetos placing it carefully in front of her. JJ heard the bag and automatically looked up, “Emily, this is not the time for chips.” Emily opened the bag and brought it closer to JJ’s face. The blonde grabbed it out of her hands and slowly started eating them, “I hate you, but this still doesn’t solve our issue here.”

Emily sat across from her and looked her in the eyes, “I know it sucks, but we could really save some lives. I’m good either way J, it’s all up to you.” the blonde just rolled her eyes because of course she was gonna make her choose, “Ugh, Emily for once, we are making this choice together because it affects us both so suck it up. You can’t run away from this one.” Emily was kinda shocked by how forceful she was, but she didn’t mind because she technically had a right. She looked at her for a few seconds before reacting, “That was harsh but fair, okay... let's talk through the case and make a decision after?” JJ looked at her and tilted her head and slowly let out, “Sure...that’s a great idea actually.” Emily got her file and opened it, “I have good ideas sometimes you know.”

JJ just smiled as she grabbed her folder and opened it as well. Emily put on her glasses and started generalizing the case, “So we have a group of assassins that are all women. The leaders are two women who are presumably married yet no one knows what they actually look like.” JJ started speaking this time, “We also know that they only take same-sex couples that are women because the leaders believe that woman will one day rule the world and men will eventually extinct,” JJ took a second and then continued, “wow, that’s pretty extreme. Don’t get me wrong I have the occasional, well, often hate for men but I don’t want them all to die.” 

The brunette nodded in agreement. They both were taking back and forth for a while before coming to a conclusion, “Emily we have to do this.” she took a bite of her last cheeto and stared at Emily until she looked up, “JJ are you sure? You know what that would mean right?” JJ thought it through deeply and looked her dead in the eyes, “It means I won’t see my children for a while and that I have to be engaged to my best friend, which might I add isn’t bad at all.” she bit her lips before continuing, “I know I’ll find a way to talk to Henry and Michael and I know with the help of Spence and Pen that Will can do it even though it might be rough at first.”

The sound of laughter came from Emily’s voice at that comment, “Hey give him credit lol you’re gone for cases a lot and he does fine. Also, are you sure about this whole couple thing we have to do?” JJ smiled, “That’s fair, and honestly Em...I’m not super worried about the couple thing. If anything, it’s the least of my worries.” At the sound of those words, Emily felt a little better because that meant that JJ felt just as comfortable to do that as she did.

She brushed that off and Emily called the other two back in. Right as he walked in and Garcia got settled he got right down to it, “Have you made a decision?” Emily was about to speak but JJ cut in, “Yes, we’re doing it.” Cruz simply nodded and then told them the basic need to knows, “Okay, you will both have a week to go over this case thoroughly and we start prep asap today. By that I mean Agent Garcia will bring you guys in to work on your aliases background and names so you can learn that and have that in your head right as soon as the CIA sends their analyst over. Along with that, there will be some other small things they have to get ready so spend the time with your friends and family well. As for the rest of your team Prentiss, they will be helping along with the investigation.” 

Emily looked at JJ, “We better go tell them then before they all have a heart attack wondering if the BAU is going to be split up again.” Cruz had a look of confusion on his face and JJ just flew her hand in the air, “It was nothing much really just while you were on vacation. Barnes demoted Emily and made me take her job while also ruining the BAU with choosing cases only the public would like. Also, Emily, Tara, and Garcia got transferred...no biggie. Oh and I got fired and rehired in less than 24 hours.” Matt’s eyes had enlarged and his mouth was basically on the ground, “I’m just now finding out about this why?” JJ and Emily looked at each other before saying at the same time, “We fixed it.” and carried on.

As they headed into the bullpen Emily saw the rest of the team quickly move back to work as if they weren’t watching the brunettes office door the entire time gossiping. Cruz and JJ headed to the conference room as Emily told the rest of the team to meet in there. Once everyone was settled Garcia grabbed the remote and handed it to Cruz. He tries pushing the button but it wouldn’t work. Garcia stepped closer to him, “You uhh..got to give it a little squeeze.” he did as she said and the case appeared on the screen, “Hmm, weird.” he carried on and started to explain the case in depth to the rest of them as Garcia passed out the folders. By the end he expected them to have questions so he left it open for them. 

Reid was just trying to make sure he heard correctly, “So the CIA want’s JJ and Emily to go undercover as assassins?” he looked over to them and they quietly nodded. Luke had his own questioning look and Garcia called him out on it, “Luke, what are you curious about?” he cleared his throat a little, “So how do all of us fit into this?” 

He looked at Cruz up and down waiting for an answer. It took a few seconds longer than he wanted but he finally spoke, “You guys will each be a team as you will be their connections when needed. You will all also be on surveillance the entire time so we can have extra sets of eyes and ears. You will also be doing constant research on the entirety of this group.”

He gave them all a minute and before leaving he turned to Garcia, JJ, and Emily, “We start preparation tomorrow, I will see you all then.” once he was gone there was a genuine shock in the air. Emily could see it in their faces so knew what she had to do, “ I know this is a lot, but we all need to be on our A game taking on something this big. Matt has directed me to tell you that we all get the rest of the day off to prepare. I will see you all bright and early tomorrow morning at seven.” 

The room cleared and Emily plopped down in one of the chairs previously occupied by one of her friends as it was just her and the blonde left. They sat in silence for a minute or two until JJ spoke, “You know, even though this sucks, I’m glad we’re at least doing it together.” she paused and then laughed, “I don’t hate you that much.”

Emily joined in the laughter and smiled real big as she slapped JJ’s arm, “Hey, how many times have we saved each others lives?” JJ raised her eyebrows, “That’s fair.” JJ got up and started to head out the door, but on the way, she leaned into Emily’s ear, “Love, are you ready to be my fiance because I’m ready to be yours.” 

Emily felt a wave of chills hit her body as she tried not to act like that affected her but JJ obviously saw through it. The blonde left and Emily was there left in shock, on the other hand though, she was worried out of her mind. She couldn’t help wonder how them getting into this situation was even plausible. She picked up her case file from the table and grabbed her purse from her office before she headed to the elevator. Once she got in she was full of doubt about what her life was going to be pretty soon, but she decided to shove those feelings in a box and shoot them right out.


	2. That Will NOT Be My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the name choosing and some personal stuff of JJ and Emily

“Ashley James, you’ve gotta be kidding me Garcia?” Everyone was in the tech goddesses office as they were putting the finishing touches on the backgrounds. The CIA brought in one of their tech analyst, who had the bulk of their aliases. Her name was Cherish, her and Garcia got along great. Everything was basically done except a few loose ends.

The two analysts were sitting in Garcia’s office with the soon to be undercover agents standing behind them. Emily looked between JJ and the screen with the name, “She’s right, maybe an Amanda or Jessica?”

Garcia automatically went against what Emily offered, “No she doesn’t.” she turned to look at JJ while still in her chair and stared at her for a few seconds before giving her own idea, “What about Karolina Brown?” she was looked at JJ with her large eyes waiting and hoping it was a decent choice because they had been going over JJ’s name for fifteen minutes alone. She turned back around to let JJ think on that. 

After thinking about it for a bit, JJ finally gave an answer, “That works.” Cherish and Garcia looked at each other and then back at their screens trying not to laugh. JJ was confused, “What?” clearing her throat Garcia carefully answered, “Jayde, I love you but you can be so picky sometimes.” 

“No, I’m not picky,” she pointed at Emily who was trying to ignore the conversation, “She’s the picky one.” the other two just decided to not answer and let JJ think on that. Emily on the other hand was playing it smart keeping her silence because JJ did have to be her fake wife for a bit and she didn’t want to be in trouble this fast. 

The silence didn’t last long as JJ looked at Emily with her arms crossed and that face she makes when expecting an answer. Still trying to play it safe the brunette didn’t say much, “I’m not a part of this.” JJ crinkled her face angrily, “Just remember, you are going to be my wife soon.” she decided to just ignore Emily and decided to ask the new person in the room, “Cherish, do you think I’m picky?”

Cherish was dead set on her screen because she barely knew these women and if anyone asked her they already acted married. To her, while JJ looked approachable, she was for sure very picky in some situations and this was one so she knew she needed to keep silent. 

After realizing the obvious, JJ left it all to be and changed the conversation. It’s not like she was trying to be irritating, it’s just that there was no way her name was going to be any of the first names they mentioned...none of them fit her. Now that her name was chosen it was time for Emily’s, “We have mine, so what about Em’s?”

Cherish spoke, “I know I don’t know you that well but I think that my first impression of you made you seem like an Autumn to me.” she was sort of hesitant because she didn’t know them but she knew that it was either her input and no arguing for a long time or her input and arguing, so she technically had nothing to lose. 

Right away Emily was down for it, “I like it.” she was smiling because it fit her really well. Garcia agreed as well but they had one more obstacle. Emily knew it was needed and just as hard to choose as the first, “So what about a last name?”.

An idea came to JJ, “What about Autumn Daniels? It’s simple and easy. Plus, if we get fake married in all of this, Daniels-brown is a good hyphenated last name for the both of us”. Typing away quickly Garcia agreed as she was finishing up adding the new information to the file. While waiting for everything to print, the other analyst got the files sorted. Once the papers finished they added them to the files. 

With all the papers finally being final and in place, Cherish got up and handed them each their file with their undercover life in it, “Now to recap for the both of you. JJ, you grew up in Kansas City, Missouri with an older brother who was a master hacker and constantly hacked into the government to send secrets overseas. You didn’t follow his footsteps exactly, instead you got recruited from an assassins group called the spinners until you broke the rule of falling in love with someone from one of their rival groups. You and Autumn Daniels created your own team and have been doing things very lowkey. All of this anger you have came from being bullied as a child and you’re father left you and your brother at a young age.” Laughing a bit at the role she was about to fill she saractically responded, “So I’m a psychopath and a narcissist who hates people. Got it.”

It was Emily’s turn and she wasn’t expecting what she was told, “So Emily, your story is similar to your life now except your mother wasn’t an ambassador, she was in the military. She got honorably discharged while your father got the exact opposite. He had high security clearance and sold America’s top secrets to the Russians for fifteen years without being caught. Now he’s in jail but you learned all your combat skills from him.” following JJ and laughing a bit because these stories were pretty crazy, she answered herself, “So JJ is a psychopathic narcissist and I’m just a psychopath who has a strong hate for Americans...got it. I’m assuming I can still speak multiple languages since I traveled with them?”

Cherish took a drink of her tea, “Yes, of course. Also, if the CIA told me right, JJ, Emily taught you some French correct?” Emily and JJ looked at each other in shock, “Yes, but how did you kno-” Emily cut her off, “J, remember...they know everything”. The brunette always wondered how they did know everything, then again at the same time she didn’t want to know anything at all. She worked for them once and that almost got her killed twice.

All of a sudden JJ got silent and was staring at the floor. She gripped her file tightly and became very tense. Emily was the only one to catch on so she put her hand on JJ’s arm and felt her physically calm down. 

Emily always helped her destress and she didn’t want to draw attention so she decided to leave, “Hey, we’re all done here right?” All we have left is for Emily and I to study these for the next few days and everything?”. Once Garcia turned she saw how she was starting to get hit with the realization of things so she let them go, “Yeah, you two lovebirds can go be unlovebirdy for the next few days as you go over the case.”

Giving the perky blonde a hug and thanking her and Cherish for the help, she headed out to her desk to grab a few things before leaving. The director gave them orders to go over the case for a week or so to help them and the rest of the team prepare so that’s what she was going to do. Emily quickly hurried to catch up to JJ before she left but by the time she got to the elevators they were starting to close. She raced and got her hand through before they shut. 

The doors closed and Emily hit the button that stopped the elevator. She turned to JJ and made she she looked at her in the eyes, “J, are you okay?” her voice was calm because she knew the blonde wasn’t. She also knew there was more but she wasn’t going to push. JJ’s eyes started to slightly water because for some reason she could never keep it together when it came to Emily. She sniffed and semi covered it up, “Yeah Em, I’m fine.” 

They both knew she wasn’t. You see, JJ had her “everything is honestly okay” fine and then her “I am so stubborn and pretending everything is okay” fine. At this moment, it was the second option and the brunette wasn’t about to see a person she loved so deeply go home sad. She licked her lips because they were dry, “JJ, I know you aren’t. Please don’t take this as me being rude but stop acting like me and putting up walls. I want to help you.” the brunette rarely got emotional but when it came to her team she let her guard down a little, but when it came to JJ she just couldn’t control them unless it was life or death. Luckily their mission, so to speak, WAS life or death.

Taking a deep sigh she finally let up a little, “You’re right, things aren’t fine.” she paused for a few seconds and looked up at the corner of the elevator, “I just, what if….what if I die and the boys live the rest of their life without their mother? What if we make things worse and get more people killed? What if...” her voice trailed off as what she struggled to say the last part. It was unfathomable to even think about. Eventually she got it out and looked at Emily, “What if you die?”

Those words, that’s all it took Emily to finally understand. If she was being honest, it was her fear too. Her fear that JJ would die. They’ve gotten so close over the years that bestfriends wasn’t even close to describing them because it was so much more than that. It’s that higher level of understanding and knowing the other. It was in that moment, Emily knew that JJ needed her just as much as she needed JJ.

Embracing the blonde, she wrapped her arms around her and held her tight, “Neither one of us are going to die. I won’t let it happen.” following that they both teared up and stayed in their hug for a few more minutes until they broke away. They figured others needed the elevator too.

“Thank you.” JJ was wiping tears away. Emily was doing the same, “No, thank you.” she loked her in the eyes with a smile and then turned to push the silver button once more to release the elevator. 

Emily still had to get her stuff upstairs before she left, so she couldn’t leave with JJ. As the blonde stepped out she quickly asked, “Wait, did they ever explain deeply how our undercover selves met and fell in love?” pausing for a second JJ looked at Emily, “No, they didn’t. Maybe it’s in the file?” 

“Maybe, hopefully.” Emily questionably said as the doors closed and she headed back up to her office to grab her own stuff and leave. They had a week before the case and out of that week they were ordered to study the case file for five and then they’d have to go back in the office to prepare more for the last two days. 

JJ got home to an empty house because the boys were at school and her mom, who was visiting, was eating brunch with and old friend. She wondered if they’d put the love story in there so she thought to herself, “They must have right? That was a crucial part of this entire thing so they had to...why didn’t Garcia and Cherish tell it to us?”

She put a pair of grey sweat pants on along with one of Emily’s Yale hoodies she’d left at her house after a girls night. She grabbed a bag of cheetos from her purse and cuddled up on the couch skimming through the file. She was searching for the love story and about mid way through she found it:

Karolina and Autumn were hired to take each other out because each of the groups they were apart of felt threatened by the other. When one saw the other for the first time they battled it out hard and neither of them won, then as time progressed on they started showing feelings for each other and realized that they used each of their best to take out the others best so they left both of their groups and took a break going on vacations together and killing whenever it was helpful to them. With Karolina being mischievous and Autumn being the most logical they got away with it all.  
After about four months they joined together and started killing for the job again, rising up the latter of assassins. Four more months after that Autumn proposed to Karolina in the President's office after they murdered one of his secret service members. Karolina said yes and their wedding is set for a year from today. Autumn and Karolina opened up to each other about their messed-up pasts which created a higher trust for the other.

The blonde looked up from her file. She was told so vague by the analysts about the story and this was still semi vague, but it was more. It was beautiful too. In that moment JJ realized that (Karolina and Autumns) love was forbidden and it shouldn’t have happened, but they found a way to fight against that and be together.

Knowing Garcia had a lot to do with this, she just shook it off because she had a right to call them out, and honestly JJ wasn’t upset about it. She always wondered if Emily felt the same way or if she ever even had those feelings. She could ask her, but for now she reread the love story and went over other important files until she needed to pick the boys up.

“Shit!” she realized she still had to somehow tell everyone she was “going out of town” for work for a while. Out of everyone, she knew Will was going to be the most difficult but she calmed down again and saved the stress for when the time came. She hoped he wouldn’t be upset but who could blame him. The mother of his children was about to go on a dangerous mission that could possibly kill her. 

She left those thoughts to be and set them aside. Reading the file she slowly fell asleep cuddling the bag of cheetos and engulfed in a blanket. She took this in deeply as it was probably the last time she’d get a decent amount of sleep. She had set a time so she wouldn’t sleep through picking up the boys before hand so she had no worries. Lying there sleeping so peacefully, she didn’t think about everything to come in the next week. The one thing she did focus on, well one person who kept her sane, was Emily...for some reason she always made her feel safe.


End file.
